


You're Beautiful and You're Mine

by imbouncingoffthewalls



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man 2
Genre: M/M, This is literal fluff, he loves peter a lot basically, idk - Freeform, idk i needed to do this i guess, it's pretty much told from harry's POV so there's that, poetic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbouncingoffthewalls/pseuds/imbouncingoffthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing was, Peter was beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Beautiful and You're Mine

The thing was, Harry couldn't get enough of Peter. 

 

Who could? The boy was so gorgeous, after all. 

The thing was...

 He was gorgeous in so many different ways. 

Who had time to count them all? Certainly not Harry...

Which was why he made sure to do so.

 

It was in the way Peter bit his lip when working on something,

the way he put his everything into whatever it was he was working on---

so much so that he wouldn't hear you if you called his name a thousand times.

 

It was in the way Peter laughed,

so damn  _melodious_ that it was a little ridiculous,

so easy to fall in love with.

 

It was in the way he wore his glasses,

he didn't need them anymore---

he wore them because he thought he looked cool.

 

It was in the way he could out sass anyone on some days,

and other days---

he just needed to cry a lot.

 

It was in the way he understood that he had the world on his shoulders,

knew that he had a city that needed him,

and he made it work.

 

It was in the way he looked at Harry,

so trusting and loving,

so blind to dark secrets.

 

It was in the way he curled up right on top of Harry,

so comfortable---

so safe. 

  
It was in the way he murmured three words, 

an  _I love you_ so soft---

an expression so overused made special again.

 

It was in the way he loved,

so pure and strong,

so very loyal.

 

He was a hero, 

he was a partner,

he was a best friend.

 

But,

most of all,

he was beautiful.

 

Physically,

mentally,

everything.

  
He was just beautiful...

 

And he was  _just_ Harry's.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title from: #Beautiful by Mariah Carey ft. Miguel


End file.
